


back together

by MarvelLokiLove



Series: Sirius Black/ Remus Lupin oneshots [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bottom Sirius Black, Domestic Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Emotional Sex, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Fluff and Smut, Harry Potter Movies, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Remus Lupin Loves Sirius Black, Remus Lupin in the army, Remus Lupin is a Good Boyfriend, Sirius Black Loves Remus Lupin, Sirius Black is needy, Top Remus Lupin, her name is Minnie, kind of, they have a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 13:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelLokiLove/pseuds/MarvelLokiLove
Summary: Remus has been away from Sirius for 18 months and when they finally see each other again, there's a lot of hugs, kisses, cuddling and SEX.Alternate universe - modern/ no magic/ Remus is in the military
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Sirius Black/ Remus Lupin oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936012
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	back together

Remus and Sirius haven’t seen each other for months, Remus has been employed overseas and Sirius had stayed home, but today, was finally the day that they would see each other again, Sirius had been cleaning, wanting to make sure that everything would be nice and clean when Remus came home. He finally sat down and took his phone out of his pocket and opened it, there was still no message, he glanced at the time, half-past two. Remus’ plane would be there in a few hours, he jumped up, not noticing their cat that had been sitting on the rug in front of him, the cat let out a small hiss and ran into the hall towards their bedroom, “Sorry, Minnie” he yelled after the cat, he sighed, he just wanted to get Remus home, get him into the shower, then to watch a movie and cuddle and most importantly, getting his fiance into their bedroom and between his legs. He smirked, looking out of the window that faced the road.

Remus was sitting on the plane, looking out of the window and watching as they got closer and closer to the land, the airport coming to view from behind the clouds, he sighed, he had been deployed in Iraq for the past 18 months and he hadn’t seen Sirius’ face in ages and had only heard his voice a few times. He took his phone out of his pocket and checked the time, a quarter past six. He smiled, he and Sirius had agreed that they would meet around seven and go home.

When he got off the plane he opened his phone and before he unlocked it, he smiled at his wallpaper, it was of Sirius and him taken a few months before he left for Iraq, they were standing in their backyard, Sirius hair was in a bun and he was kissing Remus on the cheek, whose hand was wrapped around Sirius’ waist, he was just about to dial his number when he heard a familiar voice from somewhere in front of him, he turned to look up and before he could do or say anything, Sirius ran to him and pulled him into a hug, Remus wrapped his arms around him and pulled his off the ground and spun him in the air a few times before setting him down and pulling him into a kiss, Sirius laughed and when they finally pulled away, Remus finally got a good look at him, Sirius was skinnier, and his hair was seven or eight inches longer and it was open, Remus took a strand of it into his hands and pulled his hands through it, “I decided to grow it out, I know you liked it back in school” Sirius explained, he was right and both of them knew that, Sirius’ hair had been long when they were in college and Remus hadn’t been able to keep his hands out of it, he stared at Sirius while the shorter man talked and helped him with his luggage, “Rem?” Sirius said, placing his hand on Remus’ arm, who turned to look at him, “I missed you so fucking much” he said, they were now standing in front of Sirius’ car and Sirius was moving his bags into the trunk, but he turned to look at him when he said it. Sirius took Remus’ hands in his, “I missed you too” He smiled and raised on his tiptoes and kissed Remus on the cheek, “Now, let’s get something to eat, go home, watch a movie and then we can do something more exciting” Sirius said, winking and walking around the car and getting in, Remus stood behind the car until the engine started running and the lights turned on.

When they finally got home and into the living room, they sat down on the couch and cuddled into the corner of the couch and turned on the tv, they tried to focus on the movie, but having been away from each other for a year and a half had been hard for the both of them, after an hour, Remus buried his face into the crook of Sirius’ neck and started trailing kisses down Sirius’ neck and down to his shoulder that was showing from under the sweater he was wearing, Sirius’ fingers were wrapped around Remus’ shirt and his head thrown up and to the side, he looked at the window and smiled when he noticed Remus’ hand travelling to his back and into his hair, he turned back when Remus pulled his hair and yanked his head back to get more access to his neck and chest, Sirius moaned Remus’ name and pulled him closer, their bodies flushed against one another. Remus started to pull Sirius’ shirt off, he pulled Remus’ hands away from his shirt and pulled it back down, “Bedroom, please” He whispered, a whimper leaving him when Remus picked him up and carried him towards the hall and their bedroom. When they got through the door, Remus kicked it closed behind and dropped Sirius, not so gracefully, onto the bed, before climbing over him and continued his assault at his neck, kissing and sucking on every possible spot that still hadn’t been marked yet, while Sirius’ hands were wrapped around him, keeping him as close to him as possible, as if he would disappear if he let go, “I missed you so much'' Remus stopped, the tears in Sirius’ voice were obvious, Remus rose so that he could see Sirius’ face. Tears were streaming down the younger man's cheeks and falling into the pillow under him, “I missed you too, you have no idea, love” Remus said, wiping the tears away with his thumb, the man under him leaned up against his elbows so that he could kiss him, “I can’t wait, please” He said, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, “It’s been too long” Remus’ breath caught in his throat and he ground against Sirius, who let out a mixture of a moan and a cry, his hips jerking up to meet Remus’, who responded with a groan, “Shirt” there was a tuck on Remus’ shirt and cold fingertips trailing down against his stomach and to the buckle of his belt, harshly pulling on it. An annoyed sigh left Remus’ mouth as he pulled away from Sirius just to pull his shirt off, throwing it into somewhere in the darkroom, before pulling Sirius' shirt off and trailing every possible inch of Sirius’ skin that he could see. He lowered back down and trailed his lips and hands all over his skin, his skin was littered with tattoos, but if you were to see him outside, you wouldn’t be able to see them. 

“Remus, I can’t wait anymore,” Sirius said, his hands in Remus' hair, the other man’s left hand holding him in place while his right one slowly opened him, it had been an hour and by now Sirius was whimpering and begging for more, more of Remus. The taller man pulled his fingers out of him and got up, pulling his belt off and removing his pants along with his boxers, Sirius gasped when he saw Remus standing before him in all of his naked glory. He had been muscular before he had left, yes, but now it was much more pronounced and there were some scars along his chest, “Dear God” Sirius said, his mind fogged with need, he reached out his hands, inviting Remus to him, which the other man happily did, climbing back over him and pulling him into a kiss and grinding down on him, causing Sirius to let out a choked breath, “Rem-” he was cut off when Remus surprisingly slammed into him, burying as deep into him as possible, he threw his head back, Remus hair tickling his neck as the man on top of him rested his forehead against his chest, he waited a while, waiting for Sirius to give him permission to move, it soon came when Sirius let out an annoyed groan and bucked his hips, “Move, Remmy” Remus didn’t have to be told twice, he started with a slow pace, quickening it as Sirius moaned and touched every inch of Remus’ skin that he could reach, scrathing his back and kissing along his neck, they continued this until Remus wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled the smaller man so that their bodies were flushed together, Remus buried his face in Remus neck and hair, biting and sucking, reveling in the noises that Sirius made, “Rem, I’m close-” Sirius breathed, wrapping his legs around Remus waist, to keep him in place. “Me too” Remus answered, speeding to the fastest pace he possibly could. Sirius screamed his name as he came, Remus finishing inside him, not long after, Sirius leaned against him, breathing heavily against his chest, Remus gently laid him down and pulled out of him. He kissed him on the cheek, “Wait here, I will get the shower ready, I’ll be back soon” He said, before disappearing into the bathroom conjoined to their room, Sirius looked after him, and in a daze, he raised his arm to rest over his face and smiled, a laugh leaving his mouth, he was finally together with Remus, who wouldn’t hopefully be going anywhere soon. he moved his hand when he felt the bed dip, he looked up and saw Remus smiling down at him, “Let’s go” Sirius sat up, even though his hands were weak and got up before he could take a step, his legs gave up, Remus caught him and picked him up, bridal style, carrying him into the bathroom, where the shower was running warm. Remus placed him on the floor so that his back was resting against the wall and the water was falling on his leg and stomach, “I’ll clean you up okay, then we can go and cuddle” He said, Sirius raised himself closer to Remus and kissed him.

When they were done and had changed clothes, they got back into bed and Remus pulled Sirius close to his chest, his other hand wrapped around Sirius’ waist, while the other one acted as a pillow for the smaller man, who was falling in and out of sleep, “I love you so much, you know?” Sirius said, his eyes fluttering, “I know” Remus answered, kissing his forehead, his fingers brushing through Sirius’ hair, “We should get married” Sirius said, Remus was quiet for a moment and just as he was about to answer, he heard a soft snore, he smiled down at the man, who had fallen asleep in his arms, “Yes. we should” He said, sleep taking over him not long after.


End file.
